Kaleidoscope
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: Being a companion looks like a lot of fun, but sometimes it can leave deep scars, as one child found out. He never regretted his adventures through time and space, but when he is called to fulfill his own destiny, he might just need some timey-wimey help. "Alright then everyone, Allon-sy!"
1. Chapter 1

AI: Hi everyone! Yeah, as to why I am starting a new fic as opposed to taking some other ones off of hiatus… well, laptop is being fixed and it has most of the notes and references for the other stories on it. Once I get it back, I will try to jump start the other ones again. Until then, enjoy this new bit I thought of! Also, this is my first time ever writing Doctor Who, so _constructive_ criticism is welcomed for such reasons.

Another point for this story, it shows the darker side to being a companion. PLEASE keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku, Doctor Who, or any other works referenced.

Chapter 1: Enter the Former Companion

It was early morning at Asahi Orphanage, the light finally shining through the clouds to signal the start of the new day. Yuki Sakurai, a teenage boy sat against the pillows of his makeshift chair-turned-bed, writing in a diary. He had a proper bed, but he felt it was easier to fall asleep in the resting place he had made himself, as it brought comfort to him many times before. He thought for a while before writing in a rather large and worn leather journal.

_**Dear Time Loge,**_

_**As per usual, I have finished my usual morning routine. I finished my paper route, practiced Martial Arts with the Headmaster, and now I'm contemplating the weird dream that I had last night.**_

_**Yes, you heard me right, I've finally had a dream that I consider weird, given everything that we have been through. I wish I could write them down, but when I wake up, I've just gone and almost completely forgotten about them…. even though I can't shake the feeling that whatever it was that I forgot was really important.**_

_**All I can remember is that there is this man. I can't really say I have met anyone like him. All I remember is his eyes… well, he's completely covered up by a cloak so of course that's all I can remember… like the molten metal of a dwarf star…**_

_**Anyway, all I can remember him saying something about always being there for me… it's like a far off memory or a distant dream. I hope to see this man one day, if he exists.**_

_**Knowing what I do and considering what I've been through, I think that I just might.**_

The screaming of an alarm clock's second warning abruptly stopped any writing the teen was working on. The boy reached his foot across the arm of the chair-turned-bed and tapped a button on atop the clock with his big toe, silencing it.

"Time to start another day."

He took off his reading glasses and sighed. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, shielding his eyes the whole way there. Upon reaching the bathroom, he unscrewed a rather small, two welled container. Two dim red lenses seemed to glare back at Yuki, which made him narrow his eyes. "Thank you for making me contacts to help with the photo-phobia, Mom, but really, did they have to be red?"

* * *

Yuki turned to the mirror in his small room. He couldn't complain about the size of the room, there were other children who all shared the larger rooms. He was happy that he just had a small corner of the universe to call his own to escape the harsh realities of life on Earth and beyond.

Yuki paused in buttoning up his shirt to trace the thin lines that rose on his skin, forming a rather grim and jagged Y that ended just below his belly button. He shook his head. "Don't freak out now. They can't hurt you or anyone ever again. You're a normal high school student now. You're going to go off to college, get a job as a writer or doing _science_, and keep in touch with everyone new and old."

Yuki hung his head for a few seconds before lifting it and completing his morning ritual. "I wish that my life would get… exciting again, I suppose." With that said, he finished looping his tie for the day. "Not that I don't like my life the way it is, but I do miss all my adventures. I learned so much, and now when I go to that learning institute they call a school. Then again, who am I to complain? I mean, I was brought back for a very good reason and it's not like I won't ever see you again, my-"

"Yuki, when you are done getting ready, could you check the mail for me and get the newspaper?" Came the voice of the Headmaster.

"Oh, yes sir!"

* * *

Yuki frowned as he stared at the letter. Glued onto the paper were cut-outs of different letters and characters, spelling out 'Die, Yuki Sakurai, You FREAK!' in a rather neat fashion.

"This is the second one." Yuki recalled getting the first of the letter his shoe locker at school. Crumpling up the letter, Yuki quickly put in in the garbage can next to the mail box. Though he didn't show it, the 'freak' remark hurt deeply. Ever since he could remember, Yuki could hear and see things others could not, could see memories and feel emotions if he touched people, and after certain adventures, he was crazy prepared for almost anything. "Maybe that's why I was left at the orphanage steps by my parents. They didn't need a freak like me, or just me in general."

"Yuki!" The mentioned boy leaned over the wall the mail box was situated on and smiled when he saw a familiar face coming into view.

"Kanata-ni-san! It's been a while. How are you?"

The man smiled and held out a plastic bag containing a book that read 'Wild Frogs' on the cover. "I've been good. I bought this the other day and thought that the kids would like it."

Yuki took the book smiling. "Thanks, I'm sure they would like it. Besides, I have a feeling that they are getting bored with stories about the Doctor and his adventures."

Kanata gave a thin smile. When Yuki was thirteen, he had disappeared without a trace. When he was found in the front yard in the early hours of the morning after about a week, he was changed. His hair went from an almost ginger color to being splattered with rather thick streaks of white and he couldn't stand bright lights as easily anymore. His speech had changed too, mixing in words from foreign languages, most of them sounded like complete gibberish and made up, and it had taken on an airy tone whenever he would speak, as if talking about a fond memory or dream. The Headmaster had found him sitting on a rather large chest that Yuki refused to open. When asked where he was, Yuki would tell them tales about a man called 'The Doctor' and how he had gone on marvelous adventures with this man. The police and real doctors had brushed it off as a coping mechanism to cover up what really happened. Yuki would often have panic attacks and nightmares, sometimes to the point where he would curl up into a ball and start muttering nonsense and phrases that greatly disturbed everyone, such as 'exterminate' and other things along those lines.

Now, most of the white had grown out over the past two years and Yuki rarely had his panic attacks, but he still insisted that his Doctor was real.

Kanata never truly forgave the police for not taking Yuki's disappearance seriously, the doctors for giving up on Yuki so soon, and this so-called 'Doctor' for filling Yuki's head with nonsense.

"Kanata-ni-san? Are you okay?" Kanata was shaken from his thoughts by a rather worried Yuki.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about work." It was a lie, but it was better than saying that he was thinking about Yuki's 'madman' days, no matter how he could word it. "Anyways, I hear you are looking around for apartments. An acquaintance of mine from work knows of a few if you are interested."

"That would be fantastic-oops!" Yuki covered his mouth as he slipped into English for the last word, causing him to flush red. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's a habit, habit!"

"Yuki, calm down. It's okay, besides, I need to practice English if I want to get a promotion at my job. We're starting to branch out."

"Okay." Yuki squeaked out, still embarrassed.

* * *

Yuki peeked his head into the Headmasters office. "I'm going to school now Sensei!"

The Headmaster looked up from polishing the various Martial Arts trophies that decorated the room. The one he was holding read 'Yuki Sakurai- Third Place' on a ribbon attached to it. "Alright, you be careful now, okay? I can't have my star student just disappear into thin air again."

Yuki smiled. "I'm always careful!"

The Headmaster put the trophy down. "Yuki, I heard that you have been looking for another job and even an apartment. You know you have until you graduate high school, and you are still a first year. There is still time."

The teen was flustered now. "I-I understand, really I do! It's just… I want to be as prepared as possible."

"Yuki, this will always be your home, alright?" The Headmaster placated.

"I understand." Yuki was calmer now. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Kanata-ni-san is here by the way. He brought some more books for the kids as well."

"That is truly nice of him. I will have to go and great him then."

* * *

Two people, a boy and a girl in high school uniforms, sat near a bus stop. The girl was examining a photograph while the boy was snaking on a box of acorn-shaped sweets.

"It should be here soon." The boy intoned.

The girl looked at him. "The Sparrow Express, right?"

The boy nodded, smiling as a small bird landed on a branch and twittered to him. "He's close now."

The girl turned back to the photo. "Yuki-chan is still cute as a button, even in this life."

Her talking was silenced by a yell from the bus stop. She and the boy turned their heads to see that their target, Yuki, had a teenager kneeling on the ground and was holding the kneeling teens arm behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but the Martial Arts is a reflex… that and I do not appreciate it when people hurt others for no apparent reason, especially old men. I suggest that you apologize to him before you find out what a broken arm feels like."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just let me go already you brat!"

Yuki froze at the dark aura the other teen was giving off. It was dark and full of hatred.

_Please no, please don't make me see anything!_ Yuki inwardly pleaded.

**_I'll never forgive my good-for-nothing father. _**

**_He betrayed us, his family._**

**_Ran off with another woman!_**

**_I will never forgive him!_**

Yuki let go and reeled back as if he had been burned, clutching his head.

"Are you okay young man?" The older man he had been defending came up to his defense.

"I-I'm okay. Just a headache, that's all." Yuki reassured the man. _Great, it happened again._

The teen stood up and turned to the now vulnerable Yuki. "I'm going to make you pay for that brat!"

As the teen lifted his fist, a chocolate acorn collided with his forehead, stopping his tirade. Confused, he looked down at the sweet that had just hit him.

"Give it a rest already. I already called the cops." Yuki turned to see a boy and girl wearing unfamiliar uniforms. The girl had her cellphone out while the boy was munching on chocolate acorns.

The teen and his two friends ran off. Yuki could barely hear that the girl had lied about calling the police. His thoughts had floated off somewhere else.

"Yuki-chan, you need to be careful. Not everyone is a Good Samaritan like you. You could have gotten hurt! Yuki-chan, are you listening to me?"

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I guess I spaced out for a bit."

The girl smiled and hugged the confused boy. "You really are too kind for your own good. I think we'll get along just fine." The girl then let Yuki go and left the scene with the snack eating boy.

"Huh?" Yuki was even more baffled by this point. "Never mind, just get to school."

Yuki started walking towards his school again when something clicked. "I never told her my name…"

* * *

Yuki went to the roof for his lunch period, reading a book while he ate from his bento box, which was filled with more Western foods than those commonly found at his school. It was a good break from being constantly hounded by the girls at school. He had no idea why, but they always squealed when he said something in English. By the time he had reached the school, everyone knew what went down at the bus stop. He even ran into his childhood friend Uzuki, the only one who had believed his stories about the Doctor, but something was off about him. He had some sort of red mark on his neck.

"That red mark definitely was not some wound or rash. The pattern was too distinct." Yuki murmured as he looked through some books he always kept on hand.

The roof was filled with mutters of 'No', 'Not exactly', 'Extinct', and 'Maybe' for the next half hour.

* * *

After school was quiet for Yuki. He had gone by to visit Kanata during the older man's break. Yuki was grateful for the apartment ads, but he noticed something very off about Kanata. The graphic designer started talking about his book, The Key of Raziel, and about how he could reset the world. It wasn't until sunset, when barely anyone was around, did Yuki leave.

Yuki shivered when he remembered the look in Kanata's eyes. He had seen it all too many times before. Stopping in his tracks, Yuki shook his head. "Stress, Kanata-ni-san is under a lot of stress at work right now. That's all, that's all."

Yuki whispered the mantra to himself all the way home, only for it to be interrupted by a loud scream. Turning around, Yuki saw an out of control car swerving right and left. He attempted to run out of the car's path, but it was as if something was holding him in place.

Looking down at his feet, Yuki saw two pairs of sickly black hands holding onto his legs.

"That's definitely no Silence." He whispered in awe. He started rummaging through his bag. "Where is that sonic-"

"Look out!"

Yuki stopped looking through his bag to see the car no more than ten feet away from him. He paled when he saw that there was no driver.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Yuki was then tackled out of the way by a blur of black.

* * *

The black blur turned out to be a man with pale skin. After the car had crashed into the light post behind Yuki, he had ushered the boy to a park to get away from the inevitable crowd.

"Maybe you should go to a hospital." Yuki panicked as he tied up the strangers hand with a handkerchief in an attempt to at least stop the bleeding.

The man shook his head, smiling. "I'm fine. I heal a bit quicker than others."

Yuki looked up in surprise. "I do as well." Yuki then leaned back on the park bench. "The Doc- a very good friend of mine used to say the same thing. It amazed him really."

"You looked like you were worried about something. Is that why you were stuck in place?"

Yuki blinked. "It's not that I was stuck. It felt like something had grabbed my legs and wouldn't let go. Probably a vengeful spirit or something otherworldly."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Otherworldly?"

Yuki nodded. "Ever since I could remember, I could hear, see, things other could not. People's thoughts, their memories, even their emotions. It scared me a lot as a kid, and lost me friends. I can't control it either. It just happens out of nowhere, and it makes it hard when I touch people since that's how it 'activates' I guess. I used to upset a lot of people with it and burdened my friends, like Uzuki-kun. I touched him once on the shoulder, and I saw pieces of his life that he never wanted anyone to see. I blurted out how I felt about and I hurt him in the end." Yuki's fists clenched. "I hurt a close friend because I couldn't keep my bloody mouth shut for once!"

"… Don't blame yourself." Yuki looked to the stranger. "Nobody can control everything in their lives. Your… friend isn't ready to face what has happened in his life and is quick to put the blame on others and runs away. Even though failing to fight one's fate means life is no more than a living death." He noticed how Yuki shivered at the last few words. The stranger sighed. "Because of his weakness, you're getting hurt too. Don't worry too much about it, or you'll just worry yourself sick."

The dark stranger helped Yuki up. "You should head home. It's getting dark, and who knows what might be lurking in the shadows."

Yuki's eyes developed a distant look, which surprised the man. "Are… are you okay?"

"I know what lurks in the darkness. The men and the monsters, wearing faces of friends and allies at times, never knowing when they might strike." Yuki adjusted his shoulder bag. "Sorry about that, it's another one of my habits. The Doc-my friend always said I saw too much too young."

The man blinked in surprise. "This friend of yours sounds very… odd."

Yuki gave him a deadpan look. "You don't know the half of it."

"Really?"

"Ever met a man who could start a fire with an orange and a rock?"

The stranger blinked, causing Yuki to shrug. "I've been around the block a few times. It doesn't sound that weird once you really see it."

"I see… well, I must be off to continue my investigation. I suggest that you be careful getting home."

Yuki smiled as the man turned and walked away. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not." The stranger did not stop walking.

"No, I mean that you're not human, are you?" The stranger whipped around to see Yuki smiling.

"How did you-"

"I can tell a human from a non-human." Yuki gestured to himself. "It takes one to know one."

This time Yuki turned around and started walking off, leaving a stunned non-human in his wake. Two phrases were carried between them by the wind.

_You're the most human-like being I know._

_Thank you._

Halfway home was when something else, something very important, clicked for the second time that day.

The man had silver eyes, like the molten metal of a dwarf star.

_I finally found you._ Whispered a voice happily in his head.

* * *

AI: So here is the end of chapter one! Don't worry, the Doctor will appear in later chapters. As to when his appearance takes place in the Whovian universe, it's after The Waters of Mars but before The End of Time. To clear things up, after the events of Planet of the Dead, Yuki was dropped back off in his time. The Doctor most likely had some more adventures prior to and in between the last two episodes of the Tenth Doctor's run and time isn't linear... I won't give away all of the details just yet, so please be patient with me! Until next time everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

AI: Hello everyone! Got my laptop back as you can see! I'm trying to get as many chapters done before I go back to school (ugh). If your favorite story is not updated, I apologize. I've been trying to get back into certain fandoms to write out the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku, Doctor Who, or any other works referenced.

Chapter 2: Family

The break given at Yuki's school usually was a time for rest and relaxation for many. Classes were only half day in the morning, so students were home lunch and could spend the rest of the day however they wished. There was little homework and more time to do other things such as science.

Right now, Yuki decided to take a break from his explorations of science and was making necklaces for two of the girls that lived with him at Asahi Orphanage. It was a therapeutic exercise for him, creating jewelry. He could make anything from a simple bracelet of string and beads to ornate pieces of jewelry made of metal and wood.

Looking down at his own wrist, he gave a small smile. He had a smile bracelet of woven thread with multiple beads shining off of it. Each bead represented someone he had met and became close with while traveling through the cosmos. A total of 25 bead glittered in the sunlight. 25 people with thousands of memories attached to them.

He couldn't help but look over at the bench he had been sitting on a few moments ago. Sighing inwardly, Yuki attempted to push the image of the small crater that decorated the bench to the back of his mind. He also tried not to listen to what the other workers were saying, about how he was good with children and how they would be sad when he graduated.

"Yuki-kun, did you ever fall in love with someone?" One of the girls asked.

Yuki looked surprised. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"You just look like something good has happened!"

One of the other girls pouted. "Just because Yuki-kun is happy doesn't mean he is in love. We would know it anyway! Yuki-kun would tell Kanata-kun and then he would tell Sensei and Sensei would tell us!"

Yuki shifted his focus back to the almost completed necklace. Everyone in his life had occupied certain areas of his heart, but no matter how he tried, he could never feel the sparks that came with being in a relationship with someone. After a while, Yuki declared himself to be asexual to a point.

"Yuki-nii! The director wants to see you! Someone is here to talk to you!" Yuki looked up to see one of the boys hanging out the window.

_Someone is here for me? Could it be him? Could it be my Doctor?_ "I'll be right there!" Yuki finished up the necklace and gave it to the girl. "I'm sorry, but I'll be right back, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the Orphanage Director was looking down at his cell phone's contact list. The number highlighted belonged to one Kanata Wakamiya. Pressing send, he brought the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to subside.

* * *

Yuki was taken aback. Sitting across from him was a man with long hair similar to his own, minus the white streaks, and glasses claiming to be his older brother. He claimed that his name was Takashirou Giou.

_Giou… Giou… why does that name sound so familiar?_ Yuki thought to himself. He could hear bits and pieces of what Takashirou was saying to him, his own head was filled with millions of thoughts flying around at light speed.

"Unfortunately, your mother passed away several years ago." Yuki's head snapped to the man. "My mother died young as well and it was only after ten years after she died that our father met your mother. Father wished to remarry but our family was strongly opposed to the idea. Shortly after that, your mother went missing. So it was only after his death did Father learn of your existence and he searched desperately for you."

"… Where is he then?" Yuki asked quietly. "Why isn't he here?" _If he wanted me so badly, why isn't he here?_

"He departed the world two years ago, and I took up his quest and up here in the north, in Sendai, I have found you at last." Takashirou's gaze became softer. "Yuki, for both our sakes and for our late father, I'd like you to come back to Tokyo to live with me."

Yuki bit his lip. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, this is all so sudden. I would like some time to think about it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but please let me know as soon as you can."

* * *

"Touko-chan, Yuki looks like he is in a daze." The boy from the bus stop observed Yuki through the boys' bedroom window from afar.

The girl, Touko, nodded. "He does Tsukumo. Perhaps the news Takashirou-sama gave him was too much for him?"

Tsukumo shook his head watch as Yuki talked to his computer screen in a different language. "From what I've observed, he has dealt with worse but I don't know."

* * *

"I just don't know how to react Luke! I mean, this sounds like something from a manga or anime that Sky or Maria would like."

"**I still think that you finding real family is a good thing Yuki. I think that the Doctor would be happy that you found family."**

Yuki sighed. "I guess… After all, I've been asking myself repeatedly "Who am I excactly?" and "Why was I born?" since I could remember."

"**Hey, don't talk like that. Remember what the Doctor said."**

"He has never met anyone who was not important. I know, I know…"

"**Yuki, you seem off, you get into a relationship or something?"**

Had Yuki been drinking something, he would have spat it out and drowned the screen. "No, I am not in a relationship. I was deemed asexual remember?"

"**You seemed really close to Connor when we went to the Colonies that one time."**

"Ratonhnhaké:ton and I had a professional 'saver-savee-help-me-avenge-my-people-and-I-let-you-go' kind of thing and nothing else."

"**He let you call him by his real name."** The son of Sarah Jane Smith pointed out.

Yuki gave Luke's smug grin a dry look. "I'm logging off now. It's my shift to watch the other kids outside."

"**Are you sure it's just the kids you're looking out for?"**

"I'VE MET DALEKS MORE COOPERATIVE THAN YOU, COUSIN DEAREST!"

* * *

Yuki leaned out his window as he watched the children he helped raise run to and fro. _If I stay with those kids, I'll feel needed. I know I wanted more adventure in my life again, but not this soon! I mean, I have a place to belong as long as I'm here. _Yuki closed his eyes. _My brother… Takashirou-san doesn't need someone neurotic messing around the place. If I can stay here then I can protect them and-_

"_You're only running away."_

When Yuki opened his eyes, he was surrounded by tombstones and crosses in a wasteland. "What is going on?"

"_Running away from yourself and what you are predestined to do."_

"I don't believe in destiny! It's called free will!"

"_You're just running away. You're only running away!"_

"Hey, don't you think something's not right? Touko questioned her brother. For some reason, the air had gotten heavier.

"I'm not running away." Yuki whispered.

Tsukumo stood up from where he was hiding. "Don't Yuki!"

"I'm not like that!" Yuki cried out to the air.

Tsukumo's words were in vain. The shattering of glass and the crying of children were the sounds that were heard next.

"Right now, Yuki-chan…" Touko observed.

"I'm sure it was done subconsciously." Tsukumo reasoned.

"That time must have been hard on him."

"The sooner he comes with us, the better. Before his powers truly awaken." Tsukumo finalized.

Touko gave Yuki a sad look. "I'm sure him coming with us will be better for him as well."

* * *

Yuki walked out of the Orphanage after letting everyone know he was taking a walk around town. He didn't care where he was going; he just let his feet guide him.

_It was all my fault again…_

Yuki didn't know how much time passed, but he found himself on a bridge over a street after he bumped into a familiar face. Yuki smiled when he saw who it was.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" asked Kanata. "I heard that a man calling himself your older brother came looking for you. Is that true?"

Yuki looked down, not wanting to meet Kanata's eyes. "Yes, it's true…"

They were silent for a few seconds before Yuki hugged the one he had grown up with. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

* * *

That night, Yuki sat curled up in his chair-bed, hugging a black rabbit plush that wore a shirt that read 'Olympics 2012' on it.

"It's getting bad… where are you Doctor? Where are you?"

Yuki then looked down at the rabbit. "What do you think I should do, Luka-chan?"

* * *

Uzuki chuckled as he cut out more letters and carefully glued them into sentences. All he had to do was listen to the voice and he would get power. He would get power to take down Yuki.

* * *

Yuki frowned when he saw another one of _those_ letters in his shoe locker. Carefully taking it out, he put it away in his bag before anyone could see it. His eyes widened when he saw Uzuki.

The mark on his neck had gotten bigger.

"Oh bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day…" Yuki chanted under his breath as he approached the other boy.

"Uzuki-kun, can I talk to you about that mark-" Yuki's hand was slapped away before he could even touch the other boy.

"Don't touch me!" Uzuki shouted. He then stalked up to Yuki. "You make me sick. Your know-it-all goodie-two-shoes attitude makes me sick to my stomach. You think that just because you got kidnapped and brainwashed as a kid into believing things like that sling bag, oh wait, "Bag of Holding you carry can hold everything, you can do whatever you please. I only listened to you because it was out of pity. Nobody needs you!"

Yuki was frozen as Uzuki walked to class, laughing all the way. The words hurt and kept ringing in his head.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, but that silence was broken by the shattering of the overhead lights.

* * *

_It happened again. I keep hurting people!_

Yuki was running through the streets now, messenger bag hitting his side with every step he took, rain coming down in sheets.

"Why have things turned out like this?" Yuki whispered. "I was… I just…"

A certain man flashed before his eyes.

_You're the most human-like being I know._

"Him… I want to see him again… more than anyone in the universe I want to see him!"

* * *

Yuki found himself along the bank of the city's canal. Slumping down, he rummaged through his bag before pulling out a blue and white device. He extended it and twisted a blue ring near the bottom. In a few seconds, an umbrella of air was shielding him from most of the storm. The teen then curled in on himself so that his knees were against his chest. Soon, he heard the rain bouncing off something other than his umbrella.

Looking up, Yuki's eyes widened. It was the man who had saved him the other day.

"You need to be more careful when you're outside."

Yuki smiled. "You too."

The man sat next to Yuki, who moved a bit closer so that the air umbrella was covering him as well.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Yuki curled up a bit more. "I messed up again. When I was younger, my abilities would fluctuate from low to high. It's gotten stronger recently, and I can't stop it. It doesn't stop. Even though I don't want to see those things or hurt anybody, I still end up hurting people I care about. Maybe I'm not as good as I think…"

"If you are referring to your friend, it's not your fault. Your friend, he hates the reality he faces. That's why he attacks others and runs. He feels that if he doesn't fight, he'll remain in a state of living death."

Yuki shivered. The last statement struck a chord in him. "Even so… he's still my friend."

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Just where did you get this device that is keeping us dry? I've never seen anything like it, and I've seen a lot in my time."

Yuki laughed. "You're sounding like an old man!"

* * *

After the rain stopped, the man suggested that Yuki should go home for the day, which was something that the boy did not argue against.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask…"

"Hmm?" The man looked over to Yuki.

"Mind telling me your name?"

The man turned back to looking forward. "It's Zess"

"Uh… can I see you again?"

Zess stopped before picking up Yuki's and jumping away with him. Almost immediately, something crashed where they had been standing. Once the smoke had clear, a small pack of wolves were growling at them, their red eyes promising bloodshed.

"W-w-what are those things?" Yuki stammered as he dug through his bag again.

"They're called Duras."

"Duras?" Yuki questioned.

"You would know them as demons."

Yuki brought out a small device and pointed it at the Duras. "S-stay back! I have a sonic blaster and I think I charged it this morning!"

Zess gave Yuki an incredulous look. Yuki returned his companions look with a sheepish one of his own. "Yeah, that sounded better in my head."

Yuki fired off a shot at the Duras. While it hit the creature head on, it did minimum damage, only blasting off a fraction of its face.

Yuki swallowed. "It seems I have some charging to do."

The Duras charged, only to have Luka grab Yuki and keep him out of harm's reach. No matter where Zess went, it would be difficult for Zess to defend Yuki since the boy had agitated them to a point.

The Duras then disappeared in showers of crystal shards that evaporated before they hit the ground. Yuki looked on in awe to see that the ones who had saved him were the teens from the bus stop.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" The girl asked. She was holding a large buster sword.

"Sorry for the delay." The boy commented. He was holding what looked like a handgun.

Yuki watched as the weapons faded away in a show of glittering light, causing the rings on the other teen's fingers to glow.

Yuki was gently put back on his feet. "You two are…"

"They're members of the Giou family, just like you."

Yuki recognized the man walking towards the small group. "Takashirou-san?"

"Good job, Touko, Tsukumo. Zess, you also did well."

Yuki turned to the dark man that had saved him. "So Zess-san is also…"

"While he is not of the Giou Clan, he is an ally. It's a bit complicated."

_I've SEEN complicated and LIVED it. How complicated could Zess-san be? _Yuki thought as Takashirou approached him. "There is something going on with me, isn't there?"

Takashirou looked mildly impressed. "I'm surprised that you're not completely confused. Just as you saw, we of the Giou Clan each possess our own unique ability. Also, those powers are a proof that someone belongs in our family."

Yuki was about to speak up but was cut off by Touko. "He means by blood, Yuki-chan. We're not some cult recruiting team."

Yuki shut his mouth with an audible click.

"To cut it short Yuki, even more power will awaken within you. So much that you will become afraid of it and even lose control."

Yuki was taking deep breaths now. "I won't lose control; I'm going to live an ordinary life. I won't lose control; I'm going to live an ordinary life."

"Yuki, if you come with us, we can tell you about your powers, how to control them, and how to deal with what comes with them. Yuki, it's probably the only path that you can take."

The aforementioned teen looked at the man who claimed to be his brother with a long and hard look.

"Takashirou-san…I…"

* * *

AI: I'm glad to have gotten some positive feedback on the first chapter! I really wish I could respond to reviews, so please make sure you are logged in when you review please! This chapter alluded to a spin-off of Doctor Who called the Sarah Jane Adventures, which follows the adventures of former companion Sarah Jane, K9, and her adoptive children and their friends. The Doctor shows up in a handful of episodes as well. Updates for this fic will be pretty slow after a certain point since the manga for Uraboku is still going and volume 5 is coming out in February, which contains some more information on the two manga-exclusive Zweilt. I hope to hear from everyone again come chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

AI: Hello everyone! Spring Break is FINALLY here! Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take as long to put out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku, Doctor Who, or any other works referenced.

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Yuki took a couple of deep breaths. "Takashirou-san… I…"

The older man gave a gentle smile. "I know it's a lot to take in right now but-"

"I'm sorry, but I need some time to think about it right now. Am I allowed that at least?"

Takashiro nodded. "Of course. It is an important matter."

Toko took a step forward. "But that means…"

"What will you do about your powers?" Tsukumo finished.

"I'm sure I can manage. I've had many people supporting me for a long time now, so I'll be alright. It takes a lot to knock me off my block!" Yuki smiled. "But I was wondering… Tsukumo-kun and Toko-san-"

"Why are you only treating me like a stranger?!" Yuki flinched as Touko appeared to teleport right in front of him. "You call him 'Tsukumo-kun' but you call me 'Touko-san'! That's so mean, Yuki-chan!"

_Note to self, girls REALLY like cute things, including honorifics._ "Um, Touko-chan then…"

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" Yuki inwardly sighed at how quickly Touko's mood changed. It reminded him of a certain blonde woman he had come to love as family, even a mother. "So you two, well… I guess you're my relatives, right?"

Touko turned to her younger brother. "Our surname is Murasame, but since we have the same ancestry we are related, I guess."

"That's good." Touko turned back to Yuki. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think that there was anybody related to me. Knowing I'm not alone anymore, it makes me really happy."

"Yuki-chan! From now on, we'll always be with you!" Touko was about to glomp the dual-haired boy, but the latter panicked and side-stepped out of the way. "Yuki-chan?"

"I'm sorry; it seems that I'm still on edge." _And I don't like being touched by people I really don't know…_

Touko gave a sad smile. "It's understandable."

Yuki clapped his hands together. "Well, now that we have that out of the way…" He turned to the large hole in the road that was made during the beginning of the fight. "…Now how are we going to deal with this?" The tone used was as if he was talking about a homework assignment rather than addressing his audience.

"Don't worry about it. Takashiro will just abuse his authority as always and make it go away." Zess replied.

"Oh, now, it hurts when you say it like that."

Yuki crouched down next to the hole, faintly aware of the chatter coming from his apparent extended family. "Okay, it's about three feet deep, about 5 cubic feet in diameter…" Yuki started to count off on his fingers. "A good portion of the cement and such is still here, so about one… two… two and a half should do it."

"Yuki, what are you thinking about?" Yuki turned his head to the right to see Zess crouched right next to him.

"Oh, Zess-san, I'm fixing the hole." Yuki started to dig through his sling bag and pulled out a gray container that contained powder of the same color, a measuring spoon, and a box of matches. As he carefully measured two and a half spoonful's of powder and threw them in the hole, he tried to make light conversation, not looking at the man. "You know, you remind me of someone. I don't see Zess to be your real name, just like how I couldn't see the alias he used as his real name. Do you think I will ever find out what it is? You look more like a 'Luka' to me."

The dark-haired man gave Yuki a look of shock. Striking a match, Yuki tossed it into the hole with the powder, watching as the heat from the flame caused the powder to grow and fill in the gaping space in the road.

"Yuki, what was that?"

"Oh, that would be science, or more specifically, heat-induced instant cement. I picked it up, er, acquired some of this while I was traveling." The teen stood up and brushed of any dust that was on his clothes. "Well, I guess that solves everything."

Zess stood up as well. "Yuki, this friend of yours… was he a human or something else?"

Yuki blinked at the urgency that was thick in his savior's voice. "No, actually, he wasn't human… but he wasn't a Duras either! I'm sorry, but if you're planning on going after him I won't allow it!"

"…I will not harm your friend, Yuki. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a threat."

"He has been nothing but the greatest friend and dad to me… why does everyone want to hurt my Dad?" Yuki whispered.

Zess' mouth became a fine line. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

Yuki shook his head. "You asked out of worry, others ask because they think that he kidnapped me and want to put him in jail. I should be sorry for getting mad at you."

The pale man gave Yuki a few pats on the head. "You should get home. There are some people waiting for you there."

"Right, thank you."

* * *

Zess waited for Yuki to round the corner before addressing the man behind him. "He's not what you expected, is he Takashiro? That means your calculations are off. He will never become what you envision him being."

Takashiro smirked. "Nope. It's just as I expected."

Zess turned to the man with a hard stare. Takashiro continued. "Anyone who bolts to us after hearing such sugarcoated words is useless to the cause. What we need is someone who can sacrifice himself for others, no matter who they may be, and also is strong enough to withstand the pain that comes with those actions. In the end, Yuki _will definitely_ come to us."

"So there's no other way? You can't just leave him be?" Zess questioned.

Takashiro snorted, leaning against a tree. "What an unreasonable request. Without Yuki, the Zweilt cannot fight. Even you know that."

A small 'tch' was heard as dark one turned and began walking the same way Yuki had left. "Yuki will never become what you envision him to be."

"Oh, and Zess, I need you to break contact with Yuki for a while." The bespectacled man called out to the pale one.

Zess didn't even falter in his stride. "He's being targeted. He needs protection."

"That's exactly why I need you to stay away for a while. We have to incite his awakening, no matter what it takes."

Zess stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the glasses wearing man with a blank look on his face, but his eyes were storming with fury. "Hey… Takashiro…"

With a quick raise of an arm, Zess sent a wave of energy toward Takashiro, who did not move. The energy blast hit the tree the man was leaning against, blowing off the long haired man's glasses and causing a thin cut to appear on his face.

"Takashiro-sama!" Tsukumo checked on their leader.

"Zess, what are you thinking?" Touko cried out.

"So you approve of your beloved leader putting the one you're supposed to protect in danger?"

Touko looked away in shame. Body crackling with raw power, Zess hissed out one final warning before teleporting away. "Takashiro, I don't trust you in the slightest, so if you, your clan, or anyone else hurt Yuki, it won't matter which side I'm on. I will kill whoever is responsible, especially if it's you."

_I will fulfill my promise._

* * *

Yuki mulled over what had just happened as he walked back to Asahi Orphanage. True, he had wished for his life to get exciting again, but he was thinking something small, like reuniting with an old friend, finding out he saved enough money to go back to the United Kingdom, or going on his class trip. No, he was stuck in the middle of a war between humanity and demons!

"I invoked some sort of law. I said I wanted something the other day and now I am getting it in the most… wibbly-wobbly way. Seriously though, I don't think that going with Takashirou is the only choice. It may be a good choice, but it's not the only one I can choose. It's the one that everyone is giving me, but everything has millions of choices, right?"

Looking up to the sky and possibly beyond, Yuki sighed. "I really wish that you were here Dad. I miss you so much. I miss you, Mom, my uncles and aunts, my cousins that we met on our travels… I just miss everybody…" Yuki hung his head. "…And here I am waiting for someone to correct me and say that I forgot to say timey-wimey."

Continuing on his way, Yuki spotted a pair of women who were gossiping in front of bus stop. Usually Yuki would just keep walking, but he was frozen. On the shoulder of one of the women was a reptilian creature with the same aura was the wolves that attacked earlier. Slowly, Yuki reached into a side pocket attached to his bag, pulling out a thin brassy object. With a press of a button the light at the top sparked into life, and the object started making a high-pitched noise.

The creature jerked around upon hearing the noise. Yuki gave it a look of determination, as if daring it to attack him. The Duras bared it fangs and leapt off the woman, skittering towards Yuki at a break-neck speed. Raising his device, Yuki pressed another button, causing a thin yellow laser to shoot out and hit the demon head on, killing it.

Yuki disabled his machine and put it away, shaking. He had killed before, never humans of course, but taking away the life of another never sat well with him.

A new weight rested itself onto Yuki's shoulder. The teen reached up with his now free hand and gently let it curl around the fingers that gripped his shoulder in a soft grasp, as if he had done it thousands of times before that day. Looking over his shoulder, Yuki saw that the hand belonged to the pale man that had become his second shadow.

"I'll take you home, Yuki." The silver eyed man was a strange comfort. Yuki had not known him for even two days, yet he didn't want to go another day without the man who had saved him multiple times.

"Thanks." Yuki was still shaking, causing Zess' gaze to soften.

"On the way, you can tell me what you just used on that Duras."

* * *

Touko huffed from her seat in the car. She was sitting in the back with Takashirou, her younger brother sitting in the front passenger seat.

"I can't believe that Zess sometimes! He just lashes out like a cornered cat; after all we've been through!"

"We need him." Takashiro interjected. "At his skill level, he can efficiently fight battles without using spells. When he has a need for them, he rarely has to recite the incantation. In order to fulfill our objectives, we need to operate at full strength." He smiled. "Now that Yuki has appeared onto the battlefield, he will be fighting at full force."

"So you're saying that there is no need to understand Zess at all?" Tsukumo questioned.

"Right. We just need him to cooperate."

* * *

Zess and Yuki were sitting on a familiar bench, Yuki's shaking almost gone.

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes, thank you." Yuki watched as Zess examined the machine he had used to kill the Duras earlier, a faint smile on his lips. "It's called a Sonic Screwdriver. I repaired and customized it myself using Dad's old one, along with components from a Sonic Pen, and using the Master's stolen Laser Screwdriver."

"I see." Yuki was handed back his screwdriver. "This father of yours thinks that you should have a weapon like that?"

Yuki shook his head. "He doesn't like to fight. He prefers logic and knowledge than actual weapons. Most of the stuff I have was actually things that we stole from forces who wanted to bring harm to others. Push comes to shove though, he could get really scary."

Zess raised an eyebrow. "I can see that he took good care of you and that he loved you."

Yuki nodded. "He saved me from a fate worse than death."

Zess gave the teen a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

Yuki stood up and gave the dark clothed man a tired smile. "I know what lurks in the shadows of this world and the ones beyond remember?"

Zess returned Yuki's smile with a sad look. Yuki spoke up again. "I need to be extra wary though. Tomorrow is Walpurgisnacht."

"You know about Walpurgis Night?"

"Walpurgisnacht is the term used for the feast held around the first day of spring, about six months before All Hallows' Eve or Halloween. It's pretty big in mostly European countries. Traditionally, it's a pagan holiday that was canonized by the Catholic Church to make it easier to convert more members of the Church. In some countries, such as Germany, it's regarded as the night that witches hold a large celebration. Usually plays based on horror stories such as Faustus and Dracula are performed. It's like Halloween with all the pranking and connection to the occult, just without the candy.

"Whenever I would visit that area around this time of year, something strange always happened. The moon was always red eventhough an eclipse was not supposed to happen for one thing. Also, there would always be creatures running around the place, ones that were supposedly sealed away or extinct... I've learned to just stay indoors for the most part."

* * *

Takashirou looked up from his book when he heard his cellphone ring. The number was one he recognized immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Oh yes, Takashirou-san? It's Yuki. I'm sorry for calling so early."_

"Oh, hello Yuki. It's no problem."

"_Um, I've been thinking about your offer and I've decided. I'm sorry, but I need to stay here. I can't go to Tokyo with you."_

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"_I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but this is my home. I've lived my whole life here. There are still things that I can do here."_

"Are you sure that's the conclusion that you have reached?"

"_Yes."_

"I understand. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to give me a call, alright?"

"_I understand. Thank you. Good-bye."_ Takashirou closed his phone, his face a perfect visage of pure frustration. The words that Luka had said to him the day before rang in his head.

_**Yuki will never become what you envision him to be.**_

Gritting his teeth, Takashirou went to his closet and picked out some clothes for the day. After dressing himself, he grabbed a large, red book. "Ibuki, bring the car around."

"Huh?"

"I'm done here for now. We'll be back shortly."

Grimacing, Ibuki ran off. "Yes sir!"

_This is why I hate dealing with kids._ Takashirou mused as he headed to the front of the hotel.

* * *

Yuki sighed as he leaned against a tree. "I probably won't see them anymore. Even Zess-san."

The teen sank to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Why do I feel so alone? Why Dad? How can I feel so alone when I've only known someone for a little more than two days?"

* * *

Uzuki chuckled to himself, his room shrouded in darkness. "Soon, very soon the moon will bleed red." His grin widened. "All I have to do is get the perfect bait."

* * *

"Yuki-kun, have you seen Rina-chan or Mami-chan?" One of the Orphanage helpers asked as the boy finished cleaning some dishes.

"No I haven't. Did something happen?"

Yuki's instincts went on high alert as the aid answered him. "Rina-chan and Mami-chan haven't come back yet and it's getting late. Will you help us look around?"

"Yes! I'll let some school friends know too!" Yuki ran to his room and retrieved his shoulder bag, quickly putting on a pair of cheap sandals as he ran out of the Orphanage and stopped the gate. He promised to stay put, but right now two girls he had practically raised were most likely in danger.

A ring brought him out of his thoughts. Taking out his cellphone, he saw that he had a message from Uzuki, which surprised him greatly.

**I found two little girls that might be Rina and Mami. Please come to the school's roof.**

"School roof, huh? Sounds pretty fishy but…" Running a hand over the brand on the nape of his neck, Yuki's resolved steeled even more. "I'm sorry Zess-san, but I have to find them. I don't want them to end up like me."

The dual-haired teen then tore off into the night.

* * *

AI: Hope that this chapter satisfied everyone! The Sonic Screwdriver that Yuki has is a shout out to an actual Sonic Screwdriver kit you can buy in real life and customize for cosplay and such. Available at Barnes and Nobles as far as I know. Anyway, we also have a an allusion to a bigger story in this: how Yuki met the Doctor. Later everyone! If anything is confusing for you or you see an error, please send me a PM.

Oh, the first 5 volumes of Uraboku are on sale by Yen Press. Each book is actually 2 volumes in 1 so it's a pretty good deal. However, only the first 48 chapters have been translated into English and Chapters 49-52 are available online, but they are raw. If there are any translators out there reading this, please try to work on these chapters. If you need a link to the raws, ask me.


End file.
